kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Kururu
|Episode 9-A (anime) | voiced by = Takehito Koyasu | wordplay = 966 | alias = | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} , or Kululu, is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. Kururu's name is now romanized as 'Kululu' in the English manga as of the eleventh volume. Furthermore, all of the books previous to this have been republished with the name replacement. Appearance * body color - yellow, originally blue''Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?'' * hat symbol - yellow spiral * symbol - red spiral * wears glasses * Headphones - can be uesd as a weapon that make waves of "your most hated sound" from the antennae that pop out from under the headphones It is revealed that he was dyed yellow after falling into a large plate of curry. His stomach has a red swirly mark on it; a yellow one is also located on his hat. Spirals can also be seen on his glasses. When these glasses are removed in one way or another, Kururu often begins to mumble "my glasses, my glasses" (megane, megane) and starts searching for his glasses. His afro is purple. Character Although he is ranked higher than Keroro, Kururu is not the leader of the Keroro Platoon due to his unpleasant and unnerving demeanor, which has given him the nickname of 'Yellow Devil'. His blood type is AB, which fits his personality. His name comes from the Japanese word for the phrase "round and round," , referring to the spirals seen on his glasses. Kururu is the brain of the Keroro Platoon, officially in charge of intelligence and planning, and the partner of Mutsumi Saburo. However, he is extremely mischievous, deceitful, and downright evil and enigmatic, almost to the point where some people might call him a mad scientist. He is generally disliked by everyone, most of the characters seeing him as a depressing jerk and in the series, action figures of him tend to sell very poorly on Keron, (much to Kururu's chagrinKeroro Gunso Volume 4, Encounter 30.5: Letters from the Homeworld, p.29 but Kururu seems to take pride in his bad attitude). Despite this, he gets along quite well with Mutsumi. Kururu and Giroro greatly loathe each other due to their vast differences (Brain vs. Brawn)Keroro Gunso Volume 3, Encounter 21: Welcome to Radio-Free Keroro, p.13 and as a result, Kururu usually uses Giroro as a guinea pig for any invention that he creates. By the third season however, Kururu seems to have developed a sort of crush on Giroro, much to the corporal's abject horror, blushing whenever Giroro pays extra attention to him, and wasting no opportunity to woo Giroro by way of gift or twisted invention. Whether this affection is genuine or merely a new way for him to torment Giroro remains a mystery. Being the least emotional of the Keroro Platoon, he is almost never seen being moved to tears or smiles by any events, though at the same time he rarely, if ever, panics when something goes wrong, likely due to the multiple dangers from his own inventions outweighing it. Kururu loves curry, but often takes this to the extreme, even seen bathing in it, and can withstand even the spiciest curries. Relationships * 623 / Mutsumi Saburo - partner * fears Angol Mois * Keroro * Giroro - experiment guinea pig (test subject) * likes Aki Hinata Costumes and transformations ;Kururuko In episodes 47, 82 and 199, Kururu disguises himself as a magical girl complete with short, orange hair, a uniform, a wand and wings. In episode 47, Kururu became Keroro's guide in Hinamatsuri. In episode 82, Kururu was a contestant for 623's radio contestant, in which he won, by doing math while telling cold jokes. In episode 199, he becomes a very popular idol under the name Kururuko Tsukishima, and later suddenly quits and disappears right before a big stage performance for the despair of Keroro, who is acting as his manager. ;Old Lady Kururu disguises himself as a little old lady in episode 63 of the anime as a diversion for Fuyuki and Momoka's teacher. The teacher has to carry Kururu on his back. ;In Ken Japanese for depressing, Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon a order to find the wanted criminal #303, Kururu dresses up as cop wearing a brown hat and matching trenchcoat. ;Frankenstein Kururu dons this attire in order to attend a Halloween party in the 133rd episode of the anime. See also * Kururu's inventions References Category:Keronians